Up in Flames
by Arsaem
Summary: All her life, Smellerbee has had to hide her secret. "No one can know." That's what he told her. But then Jet became convinced this old man was a firebender. Smellerbee just might think he's right... FCP Approved
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"You can't let anyone know what you can do. Do you understand? They'll...they'll hurt you. So promise me you'll keep it a secret._ No one can know." _She nodded her head in understanding, tears pouring down her cheeks, twigs in her hair, and the whole world burning before her. "Good. Now you have to run. Get as far away from here as possible. I'll make sure no one follows you." He looked over his shoulder, noticed soldiers heading their way. He turned back to her one last time, his own tears falling, as he shouted, "Run!" She turned and fled, her small legs carrying her as fast as they could, as the sounds of earth against fire raged behind her._

 _._

 _"What's your name?"_ _He looked so nice. Big and strong and brave, when she felt none of these things._

 _She parted her lips to reply, but her name wasn't what slipped out. Instead, she said, "Smellerbee."_

 _He smiled. "Nice to meet you Smellerbee. I'm Jet. And this is Longshot." He nodded to the other boy next to him, tall and silent, a bow strapped to his back. She stared at him, and he quirked an eyebrow, almost as if he was asking '_ How'd you end up here, all by yourself?' _She said nothing as Jet spoke again. "You don't have to worry anymore Smellerbee. We'll take care of you." She looked back at him, hope all too evident in her dark, amber eyes. She wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She could have a family again. Deep in her stomach, she felt that familiar warmth suddenly flare, sparked by Jet's words._

 _She just could never tell her secret._

-0-

There was a fire. Their little hut/cave they had spent days making and hiding and perfecting went up in flames. Perhaps it was simply a misplaced candle, or cloth left too close to their small, makeshift stove. It probably wasn't Smellerbee's fault. Most likely wasn't. But this logic failed her when she and Longshot were trapped inside, Jet desperately trying to find a way out for them, the smoke filling up, clogging their senses. She was going to die. Longshot was going to die. And it was all her fault.

Smellerbee growled. She refused this end. If she was going to go down in fire, then at least if would be against the Fire Nation! There was only one way out, and that was blocked by wood and flames. Coughing, wheezing, she stumbled towards it, pulling Longshot behind her. She batted away the tongues of yellow heat, forcing them back, creating her own path to the door. And with one, solid kick from Longshot, the door was jarred open, and out they staggered, gasping for fresh air. Jet, visibly relieved at their appearance, helped them away from the smoldering wreckage, and towards the small stream that was nearby. She and Longshot took greedy gulps, forcing the water down their throats to help soothe the pain.

The worst part was how much Smellerbee longed for the fire. She wanted to go back, sit by it, watch it flicker and eventually putter out. She never let herself go, and it was like heat was building up within her, begging to be released. Like always, she forced it back down.

She couldn't escape the look Longshot gave her. _We shouldn't have gotten out of there alive._

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. _I'm sorry._

Her silent companion simply closed his eyes, still breathing deeply. Jet was near freaking out beside them, at how close his two friends came too death. Not realizing how they were even alive at all.

Eventually, Longshot opened his eyes and turned back to her. He nodded, ever so slightly. _It's okay._ He glanced at the fretting boy next to him. _And I won't tell Jet._

Smellerbee couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder. He calmly held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. The tears came, and she couldn't hold them back, so down they fell, which caused even more concern for Jet.

"Aw, man, please don't cry-" Longshot gave him a look that instantly shut him up. Eventually, he stopped fidgeting and simply sat by his friends. Smellerbee stayed burrowed in Longshot's chest. He knew. He knew, and he didn't care. Just like another did, once.

-0-

Smellerbee's fists where shaking at her sides. She felt her anger churning over in the pit of her stomach, sparking and boiling hot, threatening to spill out as she stomped across the bridge connecting their little village in the trees. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on the Duke -spirits knew he was only seven- but did he have to be so damn infuriating? She'd rather like to set him hanging upside down by his feet and see how _he_ liked it. But she just knew that if she stayed near that boy a moment longer, she'd blow. So she went to find Longshot.

Her silent companion was making arrows, effortlessly sharpening the tips and attaching feathers. His eyes were focused solely on his work, but when he looked up and saw her troubled face, he immediately set the half-finished arrow aside, and raised an eyebrow. _What is it?_

"The Duke!" Smellerbee finally snapped. The candle on the table Longshot was working on flared up. "He's just...He's so..."

 _Childish._ Longshot nodded, telling her he understood. _He's just a kid._

"I know that!" Smellerbee ranted. "But that doesn't mean he has to test his traps on me! Or use me to see if his stink bombs are potent enough! Or-" She paused when Longshot placed a hand on her shoulder. _Breath,_ he seemed to say. She suddenly noticed how hot it was in the room, and immediately forced large gulps of air into her lungs. "The worst part is that Pipsqueak never does anything about it. He even helps him!" She sighed and sat down, taking the chair Longshot was previously using. For a long while, she simply sat, taking deep breaths, while Longshot waited until she was ready to speak again.

"It's getting harder." Smellerbee said this with closed eyes and clenched fists. "I get angry so easily and...when I am, I can just _feel_ it." She looked up hopelessly at Longshot and said desperately, "I don't know how much longer I can hide it."

Longshot took the seat across from her and gave an slight nod, a resigned look in his eyes. _If you decide to leave, I'll go with you._

"What?!" Smellerbee cried. "But this is your home!"

He shook his head. _Jet and I promised to look after you. Jet may have forgotten this, but I certainly haven't._

Smellerbee smiled ruefully. "Thanks Longshot. That...that means a lot. But I don't plan on leaving. At least not soon." He gave her a slight incline of his head and a minuscule smile. _Family?_ Smellerbee nodded. "Family," she agreed.

-0-

The old man made her uneasy. He was friendly, cheerful, and overall pleasant to be with (besides the fact he at first mistook her for a boy). Despite this, Smellerbee couldn't help but feel uncomfortable near him. He was...warm. And she felt almost _drawn_ to him. And that frightened her. She didn't really understand what it was, or what it meant. But when Jet invited his nephew to join them, she protested. She didn't want to be close to these people. She was positive the old man kept looking her way, but she could've just been paranoid.

To her great relief, the nephew -Lee was his name- declined Jet's offer, and returned to his uncle. Smellerbee gave a relieved sigh, and Longshot flashed her a questioning look. "I'll explain later," she whispered as Jet returned.

"I think that man is a firebender," he said lowly, shooting back distrustful glares at the pair.

Smellerbee frowned. "Just because Lee turned you down? Jet-"

"No, no, not because of that!" Jet snapped. "Look at the old man's tea! A minute ago he said it was cold. And now its steaming!"

Smellerbee hadn't been close enough to hear the uncle anything of that sort, so she had no idea if Jet's claim was true or not. Even if it was, however, it was a little far fetched. "Maybe he just meant it was too cold for him. Maybe he likes it boiling hot, or something," she suggested, still feeling uneasy. She had a weird feeling in her stomach. Like it was gurgling, almost grumbling, but something else entirely. She felt warm.

Smellerbee glanced around Jet to look back at the pair. The uncle suddenly turned, ever so slightly, and caught her eye. He smiled warmly and almost...knowingly? Smellerbee shook herself and forced her attention back to Jet, who was rambling that he was _sure_ they were firebenders.

"And I'll prove it!" he promised snappily, sending one last glare over at Lee and his uncle, which went unnoticed. Lee was, however, arguing about something with him.

Smellerbee exchanged looks with Longshot, who gave a near silent sigh and simply shook his head. _Here we go again._ He also arched his eyebrow at her, almost as if asking, _You okay?_ She wasn't entirely sure which part he was talking about. But at the moment, she didn't really think so, not about anything. Longshot abruptly tapped her shoulder, and she realized she was growing very warm. Smellerbee forced herself to take several deep, calming breaths, and the soft chill of early spring returned.

Jet noticed none of this, so caught up as he was with his new 'project.' They weren't even in the city yet, and already it looked like their plan to start over was already botched. She probably should've suspected something like this would happen though. Jet was the kind of person who _needed_ an objective, and not only that, he _needed_ an enemy. Deciding Lee and his uncle were firebenders gave him both. Smellerbee just hoped this wouldn't turn into the 'Gaipan incident.'

-0-

Jet wasn't going to let this firebender thing go. Smellerbee and Longshot started to worry about him. Stalking was never a good sign, in their books. Stealing spark rocks to try and force someone to firebend was even worse. Did Jet not realize how creepy it was that he stared into their apartment all the time?

And that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst was that Smellerbee was thinking that _maybe_ he was right. It was all because she had visited that tea shop they worked at. It seemed Jet wasn't quite as subtle as he thought he was, and Lee had confronted him about it. When she and Longshot heard about this, they decided that one of them should probably go and do damage control. Since Longshot was the only one who had a job (she was too young, so no one wanted to hire her, and Jet just wasn't trying), and she was much better with words than him, Smellerbee was unofficially elected to go. Despite how much she really didn't want to.

Lee recognized her when she came in, so she cut right to the chase. She apologized, and assured him they were doing their best to get him to stop. "Jet's just really paranoid and...a bit crazy." Smellerbee almost felt like she was betraying him for doing this, but he _had_ been acting crazy recently, and it would do no one any good if Lee or his uncle decided to inform the guards that they had a _stalker._ Then there was also the Dai Li. Smellerbee didn't know much about them, but what she did know sent shivers down her spine. And from what she had gathered, if Jet kept going on about firebenders, then _they_ would be the ones to step in.

"We're not firebenders, okay," Lee told her gruffly in a low voice. "Just...get Jet to stop bothering me." He walked off, to return to his work, when his uncle stopped him.

"Are you not going to invite the lovely young lady for a cup of tea?" he asked his nephew. The old man turned to her and said, "Come, my dear. Have a seat."

Smellerbee cautiously sat at an empty table, stating, "But I don't have any money."

"Oh, that's quite alright," he assured her, setting a cup of steaming tea before her. "It's on the house."

"Oh." Smellerbee looked down at the cup and said, "Uh, thanks, Mr..."

"Just Mushi is fine," he told her. "And you are quite welcome." Off to the side, Lee rolled his eyes while he served another table. Mushi simply smiled and said, "Quite an interesting tea, that is. It's a type of Black Tea, made from a very special plant. The Fire Flower." He then abruptly left, leaving Smellerbee with her drink, eyes widened to the size of saucers.

When she finally returned to the tiny apartment all three of them were living in, Smellerbee was absolutely convinced. Now she just had to decide what to do about it.

-0-

This was crazy, and she knew it. But Smellerbee was already here, and she wasn't going to turn back now. Tentatively, she raised her fist and knocked on the door. Thanks to Jet, she knew _exactly_ where Lee and Mushi lived, but that reassurance didn't help her racing heart. She was crazy. Absolutely insane. Even worse than Jet, and that was saying something.

It was Mushi who answered the door. And despite his pleasant, "Why hello Miss Smellerbee! What brings you here at this hour?" she was quite convinced he wasn't at all surprised to see her.

It took Smellerbee about three seconds to realize she had no idea what to say to him. What had she even come here for? She should be reporting these two to the guards. No, that wouldn't work, she had no proof. What she _should_ do is get Jet, get Longshot, and get as far the hell away from these people as possible.

After a good solid minute of Smellerbee simply awkwardly standing in the hall, Mushi said, "Why don't you come in." With absolutely nothing better to do, she did just that, finding herself in a pleasant apartment that smelled like tea. Of course it smelled like tea.

"Sit down," Mushi offered, gesturing to the table, while he went to the stove and put a kettle on. He began to grind up herbs and other leaves as he asked once more, "So what brings you here?"

"Um..." She really had no idea what she was doing here. And now she was starting to doubt herself. What if she was wrong? Not only would she be enormously embarrassed, but she ran the risk of revealing her secret.

Mushi set a cup of tea in front of her, and Smellerbee frowned. How had he heated the water so quickly? She glanced at the stove, and didn't see the spark rocks anywhere. She looked up when Mushi sat across from her, a cup in his hands, as he raised an eyebrow at her. She had yet to answer his question.

Smellerbee glanced down at her tea one more time before blurting, "I have a question!" There was a pause, and she realized she needed to go on, so she said, "About tea, I mean. I mean, about the tea you gave me earlier." Where she was going with this, she had absolutely no idea. But the words were tumbling out and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. "I mean, what's a Fire Flower? Well, I guess its a type of flower, but why does that make is so interesting? I mean, what does-" She paused at the very amused smile on Mushi's face. "Um...I mean-"

"I'll tell you a secret," Mushi said before she could go off rambling again. He leaned close, a mischievous glint in his eye, and Smellerbee felt the familiar warmth in her belly flicker. "There's no such thing as Fire Flower tea."

Smellerbee blinked. "Huh?"

"That was simply normal, Pu-erh tea," Mushi explained.

Again, Smellerbee blinked. "So why did you say it was made from the Fire Flower?"

Mushi grinned. "I thought it would grab your attention. Which it seemed it has."

Smellerbee eyed him carefully. "Why do you want my attention?" she asked him cautiously.

He winked at her, and leaned back in his seat. "For one, you seem quite the interesting character. I can tell you have a bit of a _heated_ spirit."

Smellerbee gripped her cup. She had yet to take a sip, though Mushi had completely drained his. He stood to get another. "Quite like my nephew, actually," he continued as he poured himself more tea. "He was always a bit... _hot-headed."_ He returned to his seat and said, "But I'm sure you're not like that. I'd bet you keep your cool in the face of _fire."_

Okay, so either this guy was just really weird, or he was really laying it on thick. Smellerbee decided to just get on with it. So long as she was careful, the worst that could happen was that _he_ would think she was really weird.

"Jet thinks you're a firebender," she blurted out, all subtlety going out the window. It wasn't really working anyway.

"Ah," Mushi said. "Yes, I do know this." He frowned. "He has taken to following my nephew around. I would rather wish he would stop."

"I just want to know why he would think you're a firebender in the first place," Smellerbee remarked, her hidden meaning not hidden at all. _Are you a firebender Mushi? Are you?!_

"It is quite a curious thing, isn't it," Mushi agreed. "I have been thinking back to all my encounters with the young man, trying to figure out if either I or my nephew did something that would lead to this suspicion."

Smellerbee frowned. Was that a confession? It was really hard to tell. "He said it was because you heated your tea, or something," she offered. "After the ferry ride and while waiting for the train. You bought a cup of tea and said it was cold, but then he saw steam rising from it a moment later."

"That is a bit suspicious," Mushi admitted. "If it is true, of course. I myself cannot seem to recall this event. I do remember my nephew being upset with me about something. I think it had to do with me flirting with the woman at the ticket booth." Smellerbee honestly could not decide if he was lying or not. The way he said it, almost as if he were admitting that _maybe_ he had done something a little questionable. _It is a bit suspicious...if it is true, of course._ What does that even mean?! Smellerbee was losing her patience. And fast.

"And what about you, Miss Smellerbee?" Mushi asked. "Do you think I am a firebender?"

This was it. This was the test. Now all she had to do was answer correctly. Unless he really was just some weird, old tea-enthusiast and she had read this all wrong. Though even if that were true, this could _still_ be a test, which meant that no matter what, she couldn't get this question wrong. Although, this question is pretty important, whether a test or no, and she really shouldn't answer wrong-

Augh! She was stalling now, and Mushi was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Smellerbee had absolutely no idea what to tell him. She needed to think on it more. Desperate for more time, she asked, "Where's you're nephew?"

"Oh, he's still cleaning up the tea shop," Mushi replied airily. "Hopefully I won't find the whole place burned down tomorrow." Okay, that was definitely not helping. "Knowing him, he'd probably knock over the wash bucket and get all angry. He has such a short fuse. Sometimes, when he's _really_ upset, I swear I can see steam coming out of his ears." Mushi looked extremely amused with himself. "I'm often the one putting out the fires he leaves behind," he added, before chuckling to himself softly.

Smellerbee had just hit the end of _her_ fuse. "Are you a firebender or not?!" she cried, before immediately clamping her hand over her mouth.

Mushi only smiled. "What do you think?" he asked in turn.

"I don't know!" Smellerbee growled. "You make no sense! Just give me a straight answer!"

Mushi's smile turned into a grin. "Well I can certainly say there is at least _one_ firebender in this room." He nodded to the candle on the table, and Smellerbee realized it was flickering with her outburst.

"I would advise more caution in the future," Mushi said as she stared at the small flame. It was returning to its normal size as she calmed herself, and then was just a candle once more. "Someone might notice."

"I've already had trouble with that," Smellerbee growled at him. "It's like I can't help but bend, especially when I'm angry." All secrets were long since pried open, so Smellerbee saw no reason against saying this.

"Denying your bending is like denying a part of yourself," Mushi said. "You will eventually have to bend, if you want to keep your own sanity."

Smellerbee's shoulders slumped, and finally looked up at the old man. "But I can't. I'm in the middle of Ba Sing Se. How am I ever supposed to bend here?"

"Well there are already two other firebenders surviving quite successfully," Mushi told her with a wink. It took Smellerbee a moment to realize that this was the confession she had been looking for. Quite anti-climactic.

"So you and Lee..?"

Mushi nodded. "You can probably see where my nephew gets his temper from now. That boy can be as snappy as a dragon sometimes." He chuckled to himself, and Smellerbee wondered why he was still alluding to fire when she already knew he was a firebender.

"So..." she trailed a bit, suddenly feeling awkward. "What do I do then?"

Mushi stroked his beard. "It sounds like you need a master," he mused, a bright twinkle in his eye. "A master would be able to teach you how to control your bending, so you don't have any more slip-ups." He nodded towards the candle again. "And I think everyone should be able to learn their element," he added with a smile.

Smellerbee looked at him with raised eyebrows, eyes widened until they were like two little cups of peach tea. "Are you..." she breathed, not even daring to finish her question in case she was wrong.

"I am," Mushi replied with a clever little grin. He looked positively pleased with himself, as if he had planned all this out from the beginning. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if he had. "Do you accept?" he asked when she simply stared at him with her lips parted in surprise.

Smellerbee stared at him for a moment longer before nodding. "Yes," she whispered. "That would...I mean...thank you." She shouldn't have said yes. She should have turned him in. Or at least run like hell. At least ask why in Oma and Shu there were two _firebenders_ in Ba Sing Se. But she didn't. Those questions could wait for later. Especially since Lee chose that untimely moment to walk through the door.

* * *

 **Okay, so note number one: all those random little hints Iroh drops related to fire or whatever were not intended for Smellerbee. Iroh was literally making puns to himself about firebending for his own amusement. Because I can totally see him making a large multitude of puns to random people while in Ba Sing Se, with Zuko just banging his head against a wall somewhere nearby.**

 **Alright, so now my actual author's note.**

 **First of all, this was a FCP writing challenge prompt (write a one-shot about one of the minor characters), and I chose Smellerbee after this plot-bunny popped into my head. It actually started out as "What if Smellerbee really knew Iroh and Zuko were firebenders, but decided they were harmless and tried to steer Jet away from them for their own sake?" And then that turned into, "What if Smellerbee was a firebender?" In the series, it's obviously more light-hearted since it's a kids show and all, but in reality, there would most likely be more than a few bastard children in the the Earth Kingdom. All the raids, all the mingling, and the harshness of a lot of Fire Nation soldiers makes it very easy to see a woman being raped and producing a half-blooded child. So that's Smellerbee. And she just has the unfortunate luck to inherit her real father's bending. If you notice, her eyes are almost amber-ish (really dark amber, I know I'm pushing it). At the very least, she does't have traditional Earth Kingdom green. Which, I know, neither does Jet or Longshot...I think actually all the Freedom Fighters have oddly dark eyes...hum...possible plot-bunny is literally forming as I write these words. Anyway, Smellerbee's a firebender!**

 **In the beginning, there's a brief little thing of young Smellerbee running away from lots of soldiers and fire and someone telling her to run. I actually have her whole backstory in my head, which I will most likely write about in another chapter. I am planning on continuing this, although only the first chapter is for the competition. For this reason, there will not be another chapter until after the deadline date for the FCP writing contest (December 28th). But I spent half the night last night planning out the whole story, and I already know exactly what I'm going to do.**

 **I did kind of leave off on a cliff-hanger. If you want, you can just read this as the one-shot it's meant to be and wonder what happens next...or you can check back December 28th and read the next chapter *wink wink, nudge nudge***

 **If you're wondering on ages, in this head-canon, Smellerbee is around 13, Jet is 16, and Longshot is around 17. The relationship between Smellerbee and Longshot is purely platonic. He is like an older brother to her, and they are family.**

 **Whelp, that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and will tune in next week for my update! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh..." Smellerbee slowly lowered her arm from the now open door. For a moment, all she did was stare awkwardly at Lee, who was giving her a sour look. "Is your uncle here?" she finally asked, twisting her fingers nervously. The last time she saw Lee, things didn't end all that well.

"No," Lee answered her in what she could only describe as a growl. "He decided to clean up the shop today." That was usually Lee's job. "He wanted me to get you started." Oh. That made more sense. And even though Smellerbee didn't know him very well, it sounded exactly like something that Mushi would do.

"Right," she said, still standing in the hall of their apartment building.

"Oh. Come in." Lee moved aside to let her in, and Smellerbee noticed a candle on the floor, its wick never been burnt. The shutters were closed, which was good, because while Smellerbee was sure Jet hadn't seen her come this way, there was no telling if he decided to stalk his favorite person tonight.

"So, um..." Lee closed the door and made a full circled around the room, probably trying to find something for him to do. He scratched his head and looked around wildly, as if his uncle would appear out of the walls. If the situation was any more awkward, Smellerbee thought she'd just might burst. Didn't this guy have any social skills whatsoever? Sure, Smellerbee wasn't that big of a people person herself, but at least she knew how to make conversation.

"So how'd two firebenders end up in Ba Sing Se?" Smellerbee finally asked, just to break the ice. After the whole big fiasco two nights ago, she had left as quickly as possible, and never actually got to ask. She didn't consider that this could, quite possibly, be a dangerous question, or at least uncomfortable for the hopeless tea server in front of her.

"We're refugees," Lee replied, before realizing how lame that sounded. "I mean, we're trying to escape the Fire Nation too. Our story is just a bit...different." There was an awkward pause (of course it was awkward, everything about this entire situation was awkward), before he asked, "What about you? How does a firebender end up in the company of a crazy jerk who hates everything about fire?"

"Jet's not a crazy jerk!" Smellerbee quickly defended. At Lee's look, she amended, "Okay, he's been acting a little crazy, but he's not a jerk." That wasn't entirely true either. Yes, Jet was like an older brother to Smellerbee, but older brothers always loved to pick on their little sisters. "And he doesn't know that I'm...y'know." She didn't want to say it. It occurred to her that she'd never actually said it aloud. Inferred it or referenced it, but never outright admitted it. _I'm a firebender._ Even in her own mind it sounded wrong.

"I figured that," Lee answered. At least they were having a somewhat normal conversation now. "Does anyone else know?"

"Longshot," Smellerbee answered, all the while wondering if telling that was a bad idea. Although, she couldn't see how that would hurt her in any way, so she dismissed the notion. "But he won't tell anyone. I promise."

Lee frowned. "Does he know about me and my uncle?"

Smellerbee shook her head. "No." She refrained from adding, _N_ _ot yet._

"Ok. Good. Well, um..." Lee was uncomfortable again. He suddenly shrugged off his outer robe, leaving him in a simple shirt and loose-fitting pants. He nodded towards the candle and sat before it, his legs folded in the lotus position. He gestured for her to sit across from him, and she did, copying his form. "Firebending is all about the breath," Lee began. "It comes from here." He pointed at his stomach, just below his rib cage. Smellerbee nodded, so he reached out and pinched the wick of the candle, and suddenly a flame burst to life. She couldn't help the small jump. She had never been so close to firebending and _not_ attacked.

"Sit up straight." Smellerbee looked up in surprise, but complied. It felt weird. She'd never worried about posture before in her life. "Even something so small as not slouching can make a difference," Lee explained.

"Got it," Smellerbee said, simply to let him know he was listening.

"Good. Now focus on the candle." Smellerbee narrowed in on it, and noticed it was rising and falling rhythmically. It took her a moment to realize it was the rise and fall of Lee's own breathing. The wax wasn't even burning. Lee had complete control over the candle. "Breath with it," he instructed. "Try to feel the heat of the flame."

Smellerbee nodded, pausing for a moment as she watched the little yellow light, before taking in her next breath with its rise. Then it fell, and so did she. She didn't realize that her shoulders were moving with the candle as well until Lee told her to sit still.

At first, Smellerbee had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but she wasn't going to speak up or complain. At this point, she was willing to do nearly anything to get her firebending under control, and if breathing was the way to do it, then breath she would.

Despite it, however, Lee's words actually made some sense to her. Firebending is all about the breath. Those were his exact words. Take the air away from a fire, and it would die out. Smellerbee supposed it was the same with actually bending the element. Even if she still didn't 'feel the candle' or whatnot.

But then Smellerbee _did_ feel something. Not the candle, but in herself. Deep down, in the pit of her belly where that warmth always was. After a moment, she realized that the warmth was rising and falling with her breathing. Lee _did_ say it came from her stomach. Maybe this was what he meant?

Smellerbee didn't realize she had closed her eyes until she heard Lee speak softly from across the room, definitely not in front of her like he was before. "Wow," he commented softly, not quite praising, but certainly not condescending either. Smellerbee opened her eyes and found him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He must've still been in control of the candle, because it was still in its rhythmic pattern of up and down.

"What?" Smellerbee asked.

"Nothing," Lee replied with a shrug. "I've just never seen anyone so eager to do breathing exercises. You didn't even notice when I got up."

Was that a compliment? Smellerbee was having a real hard time deciding if it was or not. "Thanks?" she said, more of a question. She glanced around the room, wondering if she was supposed to go back to breathing again, and asked, "How long was I, uh, breathing?"

"About an hour," Lee told her.

"And hour?" That didn't sound right. It only felt like a few minutes, ten at tops. She glanced at the candle, still burning, with hardly any wax dribbled down the sides. "Then how come the wax is barely melted?" she asked. By the size of it, it looked to be about an hour-long candle, and should've spluttered out by now.

"That's part of the exercise," Lee answered, pushing off against the walling and coming to sit in front of her again. "The idea is to have complete control of the flame, for as long as possible. I've been holding it the entire time, so it doesn't burn the wax." He frowned at the few dribbles of melted candle and said, "Apparently, I'm a bit out of practice. I used to be able to handle four with ease."

"So breathing exercises..."

"Always good to do," Lee finished for her. "Even masters meditate. You should never get out of the practice, either."

"I can't practice on my own," Smellerbee pointed out. It would be a bit suspicious if she decided to suddenly start sitting in front of candles, trying to keep the wax from burning.

"Well, we aren't at that point yet," Lee replied. "For now, just focus on your breathing. Which you're doing fine on."

"I didn't know anyone could be _bad_ at breathing," Smellerbee remarked a bit sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised," Lee remarked with a sigh. "Although, it's not so much that you can be bad at it, but simply most don't like to do it, especially at a young age. You didn't seem to care I made you breath for an hour."

"I'm not a child," Smellerbee growled softly at his comment.

"No you're not," Lee agreed. "Maybe that has something to do with it. Most firebenders start at very young ages. Four and five year olds do not like to be sat down for hours on end to breath." Smellerbee didn't comment on his extensive knowledge of how other firebenders train. She kind of just had to accept at this point that these two were Fire Nation, or at least were, but whatever their reason was for running from them wasn't her business.

Just like they had no business looking into her own past.

"You should probably...get back home," Lee said after a moment. Smellerbee was positive he was about to say 'leave.' "Before you're missed," he added, in case he had sounded rude anyway.

"Yeah..." Smellerbee stood and wondered how she was supposed to leave. Did she say goodbye? Did she just turn and walk out the door? Should she say thank-you?

Lee solved that problem by fisting his hand beneath his palm, and bowing to her formally. "Until next time," he said. "Smellerbee," he added, as if he was only just remembering her name.

"Um, yeah." Smellerbee gave a sloppy mirror of his bow, and ended up folding her hands in the way of the Earth Kingdom style. "Thank you for teaching me," she said, because it sounded good and was probably what she was supposed to say. Lee nodded and headed for the door, opening it for her and patiently waiting for her to leave. Still a little awkward, but certainly not nearly at the levels they were an hour earlier. "See you later," Smellerbee found herself saying as she left, leaving a slightly alarmed Lee behind her. What? Did she say something wrong?

Oh well. It didn't matter now. Now, she had to get back to the tiny apartment she shared with Longshot and Jet before one of them realized she was missing.

-0-

Smellerbee stared at the little candle that burned on their table, a steady light that occasionally flickered if she breathed too hard. She was leaned forward, her chin resting in her folded arms, as she wondered what it was like to actually _feel_ the flame. Was it hot? Did it feel weird? With a sigh, she straightened on the floor pillow, quickly glancing at the door even though she knew she was alone. Longshot was still at work, would be for at least another hour, and Jet had just left to play his favorite game: stalk Lee. No one would walk in on her. And even if they did, she was fairly certain there'd be nothing to see.

Smellerbee situated herself on the floor pillow, so that she was sitting the way Lee showed her the night before, taking care to keep her back straight. Then she placed her hands on her knees and concentrated. Time to breath.

It took Smellerbee a moment to realize that without Lee regulating the flame, she had nothing to breath to. But that was silly, it was just breathing! She should be able to stay steady. It was a simple rhythm, after all.

Smellerbee took a deep breath, holding it for a brief moment before letting it out. She then set a pace, counting the seconds in her mind until she found her rhythm, and her breaths became even. The candle in front of her did nothing, but after a while, she felt that familiar warmth deep in her stomach begin to grow, and then rise and fall with her own breaths. It grew warmer, and stronger too, until Smellerbee felt like there was a fire in her belly. But it wasn't unpleasant. It actually felt rather nice. Like she was cuddled up on a cold winter's day, sitting close to the fire while sipping hot tea.

She wasn't sure how long she sat like that, calmly breathing in and out as the warmth deep within her grew into a charming little flame, flickering its own shadows and thoughts as her chest slowly rose and fell. She suddenly felt bold, the fire in her belly urging her to be a little reckless. Smellerbee opened her dark eyes and stared at the candle in front of her for only a moment before reaching out and taking some of the flame in her palm. For several long seconds, all she did was stare. And then she couldn't help the content smile that grew over her features.

Smellerbee had never once tried anything like this before. It was always a struggle within herself to make sure her firebending _didn't_ show. In her thirteen years of life, the most she had ever done was make some fires act a little weird. And buffer the flames consuming their little hidden house so that she and Longshot could escape. But now that she was actually _doing_ it, holding a little ball of flickering yellow and orange in her hand, she realized a huge weight she didn't even know she had was suddenly gone. It was like she could breath again after coming up out of the water, having stayed down too long. She suddenly understood what Mushi meant when he said that bending wasn't just a martial art. It was an extension of oneself, and to deny your bending would be denying who you were.

Tentatively, Smellerbee used her other hand to cup the flame in both her palms, gently breathing in. When the fire rose with her, she couldn't help the satisfaction that welled up within her. Logically, she shouldn't be enjoying this. She shouldn't feel pride in what she was able to do. Fire was dangerous. It burned and scorched and left everything dead. So many lives lost, so many families torn apart. And yet, Smellerbee wondered why she had never tried this before. Fire...it wasn't bad at all! It was bright and warm and cooked your food and was actually rather...pretty. The little flame she held, casting its light over her features, illuminating the rather bare apartment she still didn't think of as home...

It was like a heartbeat.

Smellerbee could feel it. It's steady pulse, the thrum of life. Wasn't fire just like any person? It needed to eat, it needed air, it could do great things if handled properly, but disastrous in the hands of the reckless. Just like any other human being. Just because there were bad people out there doesn't mean _everyone_ was bad. Just like not all fire was evil. Like Lee. And Mushi. Two simple refugees, running from their past, just like so many others here in Ba Sing Se. How are they any different? So what if they had gold eyes instead of green, or threw fire instead of rocks. Because they aren't hurting anyone. They're just...living.

For so long, Smellerbee had hated the Fire Nation. Hated it with a passion fueled, ironically, by the fire deep within her. For years she followed Jet without remorse, taking and hindering and hurting the Fire Nation in any way possible. Like that town they tried to flood, _did_ flood. Full of civilians. Just living their lives, like how Lee and Mushi lived theirs. At the time, she thought they deserved to die. They were Fire Nation. Of course they did.

But now...now Smellerbee wasn't sure what to believe. The Fire Nation was still bad. They still did horrible things and this war was destroying the world. But she simply couldn't believe that in an entire country, not one of them was a decent person. Life wasn't that black and white. If it was, then Smellerbee probably wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Smellerbee closed her palms, quenching the flame and throwing the room into shadows, the only light coming from the candle once more. She found herself wanting to talk to Mushi. Or even Lee. She had questions, so many questions, and absolutely no idea where to begin. It surprised her how much she was looking forward to her next session with the firebenders. Not just to talk to Mushi or Lee, but to learn more, to discover every secret her own mind had kept hidden from herself.

But, for now, the sun's glow was beginning to wane for the coming night. Longshot should be home any minute and Jet was still stalking Lee. Smellerbee would just have to wait, to hide her secret, to hide _their_ secret. At least it was something to look forward to. It had been too long since Smellerbee felt this much anticipation for the new day.

* * *

 **Okay, so I said this would be up by December 28th, but then the FCP writing contest date got extended, so that's why I'm posting this today.**

 **Anyway, so we've got Smellerbee's first lesson. Yes, Iroh purposely set it up so that Zuko would have to teach her. Sounds like something Iroh would do. But, they start simple. Zuko is at first a little lost on how to begin with Smellerbee, so he goes to the most basic part of firebending: the breathing. Also, when Aang learns under Jeong-Jeong, he made him breath all the time at first, so I think this is how all firebenders start. Ideally, Zuko would have Smellerbee do this in the sun, while in a horse stance, but that is just a bit too suspicious to do in Ba Sing Se, especially with Jet always on the lookout.**

 **Smellerbee begins to question things here. She actually has been for a while, but this is the first major step she takes towards accepting who she is. In later chapters, I will go more into her past and her struggle with her firebending, as well as her intense hatred for the Fire Nation.**

 **At the moment, Smellerbee knows that there's probably a very epic story behind the two tea makers that she also probably doesn't want to hear. If you think she's too accepting of two firebenders in Ba Sing Se, it's because she's decided to ignore, for the time being, whatever past 'Mushi and Lee' came from, and just accept that she has a chance at learning her bending. Again, you'll see just how desperate she's become in later chapters. Remember, she's basically gone thirteen years of suppressing her bending, which is never a good thing. That's why she feels such relief when she actually _bends_ for the first time. **

**That's it for now. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daddy had green eyes. So did Hyun. And Mommy had brown eyes. She didn't know why hers were so different. Dark amber, the color of the sweet syrup they got from the big tree out int the field. She loved it when they collected syrup. It made their bread taste so much better, and sometimes she could imagine she was eating a sweet roll. They didn't get sweet rolls anymore. The trading lines had all but been cut off, as caravans always end up being looted by Fire Nation soldiers. She hated those soldiers, even if she had never seen one before.

She sat under the big tree now, the sun filtering through its leaves. She had always loved the sun. So warm and bright, bringing life to their little village, helping the crops grow and keeping the chill at bay. Old Man Soshi often told stories of the dark winters of the North Pole. How months at a time, the sun never rose at all. How anyone lived there was beyond her. How do you see without the sun? How do you keep warm and grow things and relax on a cool spring's day when all the chores are done?

"Hey Lil' Bi!" She looked up at Hyun's approach, forcing a smile onto her lips. He sat down beside her, quirking a mischievous smirk at her and said, "Danu and I are setting a trap for Sheya and Lily. But we need someone on mud-ball making duty. You want to help?"

"Okay," she murmured, her smile now real as Hyun stood and hoisted her up. He laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately, before giving a shout of warning and scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She screeched and pounded on his back, struggling out of his grasp as he carried her through the field back towards town. "Put me down!" she demanded, but she was giggling and Hyun was too strong anyway for her to break free. At leas she was feeling better now. Hyun always managed to do that, even if he didn't realize he was doing it.

-0-

Jet was home late. Very late. Smellerbee and Longshot waited up for him, sitting in silent resolution as they prepared to face their friend. Jet needed to calm down. He had already had a very close call with the guards. Next time he wouldn't be so lucky. And Smellerbee hated to think what would happen if it were the Dai Li who happened by at the wrong moment.

Finally, well after the moon had risen in its nightly vigil, the door to their apartment creaked open, and Jet stumbled in, looking absolutely exhausted. He tried to sneak to his mat in the corner, thinking they were asleep, but then Longshot struck two spark-rocks together and lit the candle, illuminating the tiny room.

"Oh." Jet obviously knew what was coming. Despite everything, Smellerbee knew he was rather smart, and playing the fool wouldn't get him anywhere here. "Let's talk in the morning," Jet sighed, heading for his mat, but Longshot reached out and grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. He pulled their friend down to sit across from them at the table, and Jet complied. There was no getting out of this one.

"It's time we talked," Smellerbee started, taking a deep breath as she did so. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to turn out, but always best that she had control over her emotions. Especially since the candle was right in the middle of the table, for all of them to see. Spirits, she wished she had had time for another lesson with Lee before having this conversation.

Jet shifted uncomfortably before blurting, "Look, I know they're firebenders!"

 _Yes they are._

"And I know you two don't believe me-"

 _I, sadly, believe you._

"-but I'm not going to stop until I prove it." Jet had a determined glare in his eye, a sight that unsettled Smellerbee. She had only seen such a look a few times before, and none of those circumstances had turned out that well. It really didn't help that he actually was right this time.

Longshot gave a near silent sigh before staring Jet down. _You're being ridiculous._

Jet only narrowed his eyes at the look and grumbled under his breath, "I don't expect you guys to understand."

"We understand," Smellerbee tried saying. "We really do. But this is getting out of hand. You're catching attention Jet, and not in a good way." The image of those two agents, walking down the street with faces hidden appeared in her mind. She remembered how mothers clutched their children to their skirts, people stalled conversations, two boys playing ball suddenly froze. Smellerbee herself scooted close against a wall, frightened and wondering why the Dai Li were here, in the lowest possible part of Ba Sing Se. She wondered if they had heard Jet's cries of _'firebender!'_ and had come to take him away, but she didn't see the agents again. It wasn't until much later that she learned that the Dai Li occasionally patrolled the streets, making sure the guards were doing their job and there was no talk of _war_ or _Fire Nation_ or _Ozai._

"I'm being careful," Jet promised them, even though they both knew he wasn't. He already had a very close call with the guards, and Smellerbee couldn't thank the spirits enough that the Dai Li hadn't been near at the time.

"It's not just about that!" Smellerbee grumbled. "I mean, you're harassing two random refugees because you saw steam coming from their tea! Jet, this is crazy!" She avoided saying anything along the lines that denied Mushi and Lee being firebenders. She was an excellent liar, but Smellerbee found that she just couldn't do it in the face of her friends.

"They're firebenders, I know it!" Jet cried, nearly standing up in defense. He subconsciously reached for his swords, like he always did when he felt threatened. By either enemies or his friends.

Longshot's eyes thinned as he gave the barest flicker of a glare. He was getting frustrated with Jet, and it was showing. _Why would two firebenders be in Ba Sing Se in the first place?!_ he seemed to shout. Smellerbee always wondered how he could be so loud without saying a word.

"Longshot is right," she agreed aloud when he looked to her for support. "Why would firebenders sneak their way into Ba Sing Se? It's not like they can be planning some elaborate takeover, there's only two of them! And they're in the lowest ring of Ba Sing Se!" Smellerbee shouted what she had mentally reassured herself with after agreeing to learn firebending from Mushi, long after she was safe in their apartment and she had a moment to realize just what she had done. Whether through her own desperate excuses or real logic, she had eventually come to the conclusion that the tea-servers couldn't possibly be dangerous, because no 'evil firebender' would be so stupid in their plan of attack.

"Tea doesn't just heat itself!" Jet shouted right back at her. That's it. That was Jet's sole defense on this whole thing. Break that and he'd have nothing to connect Mushi and Lee to fire.

"Maybe you just thought you saw steam rising from the old man's tea," Smellerbee suggested in a careful voice. She tried to think back to that morning that seemed like forever ago, but was really hardly over a week. As far as she could remember, she hadn't actually seen the tea or hear Mushi say it was cold. In fact, Mushi himself didn't seem to remember it (unless he had been lying), and Smellerbee almost had to wonder if the event actually happened at all, and Jet had just happened to pick out the two people in all of Ba Sing Se who really were firebenders.

"I don't _think_ I did, I know I did!" Jet argued. "Why don't you guys believe me?" He banged a fist on the table, and if the candle seemed to flicker in shock, it was simply because its holder had been shaken.

"Because they're not firebenders!" Smellerbee finally exploded, only just managing to keep the wince off her face. She didn't miss the glance Longshot sent her way. But she was just sick of it. Jet wasn't using his head. Okay, yes they really were firebenders, but that doesn't mean they are dangerous! Wasn't that whole thing at Gaipan all about this? How just because someone is Fire Nation doesn't mean they're a bad person? If Mushi and Lee really were evil, they would've reported Jet to the Dai Li and then they'd take him away forever. Or he'd come back...different. Like that one old refugee who kept ranting about the war before being dragged off. Smellerbee saw him only a few days later, all weird smiles and over-friendliness and this general feeling that something was _wrong._ Smellerbee would never forget that glassy-eyed blank look the old man got when his daughter asked him what the Dai Li did to him.

It was so strange, how just a few months ago, Smellerbee was just as prejudiced. When they attacked that old man, and Sokka protested...when they were about to flood that town, and again the stupid Water Tribe boy seemed determined to save them. But, no, he wasn't really stupid. He got an entire town of Fire Nation soldiers and citizens to listen to him, and Smellerbee wondered what kind of world this was. Sokka, who's mother was killed by the Fire Nation, risked possible death to save people of the same country. And those people _listened_ to him.

But Smellerbee was way off track now. Jet was ranting, as he did most days now, except this time it was directed at them. He ended with an angered shout, before he did bolt up and stalk out the door. Smellerbee could only hope that he was just going out for a stroll to calm himself and not heading to go watch Lee and Mushi again.

Longshot caught her eye, raising an eyebrow that asked so many different things. Smellerbee just shook her head and crawled onto her sleeping mat. It had been a long day. Actually, no, it hadn't, but Jet made it just so tiresome. Smellerbee covered herself with her blanket, just begging to go to sleep, but then Longshot put out the candle and suddenly she wanted it lit again. This was crazy. Everything was crazy.

Smellerbee eventually drifted off into a dazed sort of half-sleep, being woken when Jet finally returned, and never really going into a deep rest. But when morning came, just like every other morning of her entire life, the sun rose and she was up with it, yawning with circles under her eyes, but awake all the same. She made a point of ignoring Jet when she set out to find breakfast at a certain tea shop.

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter took a long time, isn't all that long, and though I read over it several times, might still be choppy. Maybe I'll come back and fix it one day, but I am simply done with this chapter. The world itself seemed against me finishing it. I could probably double my word-count describing everything that has transpired in the last two weeks or so that made writing this chapter so difficult. But I'll just leave it at this: this chapter sucked big time to write. And I'm sorry if it seemed kind of dry. Next one will be more interesting, I promise.**

 **Usually, I analyze my chapters a little bit, provide a little bit of either my opinions or what I'm aiming for, but I am simply just so fed up with this chapter that all you guys get is my agitated rant.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She was covered from head to toe in mud, with leaves sticking up out of her hair and a wide grin on her face despite herself. Hyun was just as bad as her, so she didn't mind so much. But then he used his _bending,_ and suddenly all the mud was gone, flung out around him onto the trees and bushes, and on her as well. "Not fair!" she cried, wiping her face and flinging the glop of mud at the now clean Hyun. He laughed and dodged, racing away and forcing her to run after him. "Come back here!" But he was far too fast for her, and now she was grumpy again, because now she had to walk back by herself. And she was still muddy.

She didn't think to stop and wash herself in the river first. The thought didn't even cross her mind. She was little more than a brown blob, walking back towards town, fully intending to give Hyun a great big hug to get him all dirty again. Sheya and Lily spotted her first.

"Ewwwww!" Sheya gave her a nasty look, Lily giggling right next to her. "You stink so bad!" She made a big show of pinching her nose in disgust, while Lily acted like the idiot she was next to her. But Sheya wasn't done. "If you like dirt so much, maybe you should stay in it!" The girl hit her heel against the ground, and suddenly the earth moved, and down she went, sprawled in the dust. She tried to get back up, but Sheya moved again, and she stumbled once more.

"Stop that!" she cried, glaring up at the two girls. Sheya only smirked and twisted her arm, and suddenly her foot was stuck in the ground. No matter how hard she tugged, she couldn't pull it out. "Hey!" she called, but the pair were already walking off, laughing like they had just heard the funniest joke in the world. And down the tears fell.

* * *

Smellerbee was job hunting. Longshot didn't get paid enough for the apartment they lived in, even as small as it was. Unfortunately, no one was interested in hiring a thirteen year old who couldn't read or write and had basically no education in general. This would've have been a problem if Jet got a job, but he was still obsessed with proving Lee and Mushi were firebenders. It was grating on Smellerbee's nerves, and in more ways than one.

On the one hand, they had come to this city for a new beginning, a new start. To get away from their past and find something else. The fact that Jet was _still_ so caught up in 'Fire Nation this' and 'Fire Nation that' made Smellerbee realize they haven't changed at all. Or at least he hasn't changed. And it was even worse because they were no longer in the forest, with the trees and open sky and fresh air. Smellerbee felt like she was choking in this spirits-damned city, and Jet's issues only made it worse.

But then Smellerbee would remember that Lee and Mushi _are_ firebenders. That their tea really does heat a little too quickly, that their use of sparkrocks is just for Jet's benefit, watching them through their open window. And they were teaching her. Smellerbee had just gone back for the second time the other night. It had been Mushi waiting for her, instead of Lee, and after a long, confusing metaphor about planting a field, she held fire for the second time in her life. It had been exhilarating, completely breathtaking. Mushi had smiled in amusement at her expression, saying, "To suppress your bending is to suppress your own self." She almost smiled. But then the guilt set in. Guilt over the lies, over being what she was, Mushi and Lee, the whole damned Fire Nation. And Jet, who has been taking care of her since she was seven, who would hate her if he knew what she was, what she was doing. And to top it all off, the stupid jerk was actually right!

Smellerbee had left as quickly as she could after that, but she couldn't forget the feeling of pure freedom she had when holding that flame. _I'm a firebender._ It still sounded wrong. And now all she could do was try to forget about it, and look for a job.

"You can't read?" Menshu, the man who owned the noodle shop asked dubiously.

"No, but I'm a hard worker," Smellerbee tried lamely. She had never had a job before in her life. Besides harassing the Fire Nation in any way that she could. "I'll do whatever you want me to," she added, knowing there was usually at least one job that nobody wanted.

Menshu shook his head. "What I really need is another waitress. You can't do that if you can't read and write."

Smellerbee knew she was losing this, and fast. "I can clean up the shop at the end of the day," she suggested weakly.

"I already have someone for that," Menshu told her with a frown, and he really did seem sorry. Maybe he noticed her ragged clothes, or her thin frame. Or maybe he just put two and two together and figured that if someone as young as her was looking for a job, then she must really need it. But that didn't mean he ran a charity, and he really didn't have any work for a girl who couldn't even write down orders. "Sorry kid," he said, and Smellerbee nodded and went away. So much for that.

On top of having no education, Smellerbee didn't really have any skills either, other than fighting. She couldn't cook or sew or farm, and sure she had a good sob story, but so did everyone else in this city. Strangers are only so kind, and there were just too many lost little lamb-pups out there to help.

"Hey kid!" Smellerbee whirled around, hope welling up within her when Menshu called out. He trotted over to her and said, "Look, I don't have a job for you, but I know that Lex needs a new messenger."

"A messenger?" Smellerbee brightened a bit.

"It don't pay too much, and you're running around all day," Menshu told her. "But it is work, and since you're not actually writing anything, I don't think Lex will mind you can't read." He pointed down the street and said, "The mail shop is just down the street to the left. Lex should be there till sundown, so if you leave now, I'm sure you won't miss her."

Smellerbee grinned and nodded. "Thanks Menshu!" she said, whirling around and racing down the street. After having been hunting for a job all day, she had been getting pretty desperate. Their landlord was allowing them a brief extension on their pay for the apartment, but if they didn't start making more money soon, they'd be out on the streets. Smellerbee just hoped that this job paid enough to get them by. And that Lex actually gave it to her.

Smellerbee had to ask where the mail shop was when she rounded the corner, because she couldn't read the signs above all the different stores. Just another reminder how her lack of education affected her so much. How it affected all of them, actually. When they still lived in the forest, there had been a few Freedom Fighters who had some basic education, but Smellerbee had never thought it important to learn (besides, it would've been humiliating to learn how to read from Pipsqueak). Now, however, she wished she had.

"Can I help you?" the clerk sitting behind the desk asked politely with a smile. She was young, probably still a teenager, with dark, nearly black hair and pale blue eyes, an odd combination, at least to Smellerbee.

"I was looking for Lex," she answered. "She owns this place, right?"

The girl nodded. "That she does. Fortunately for you, Miss Lex is still here and in her office. Might I ask what you want to talk to her about?"

"Um..." Smellerbee shifted feet. "Menshu -he owns the noodle shop around the corner- said that she was looking for a new messenger."

"Oh, so you are here for a job." The girl simply nodded to herself and and hopped down from her seat. She was rather tall, with long arms and legs and an odd skip in her step. "Follow me," she said, leading Smellerbee around the desk and towards the back. A door on the right was open and revealed a room full of scribes, all of whom were busy scribbling away on parchment, making copies or letters or whatever it was that they did. Smellerbee was led past them to the door in the back, which opened up into a much smaller room. Inside were shelves covered in scrolls and books, and at the center was a desk. A middle-aged woman sat behind it, reading over some parchment while she rubbed her creased forehead. The woman, who Smellerbee assumed was Lex, looked up when they came in, revealing chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. "Miss Lex," the girl said. "This...one is here looking for a job." Smellerbee knew that the pause was because she wasn't sure whether to say 'girl' or 'boy.' She clenched her fist and forced herself to ignore it.

"A job," Lex said, not quite a question.

"Oh!" the girl suddenly jumped. "As a new messenger! That's...uh, that's the job h-" She glanced at Smellerbee, seemed to take a wild guess, and amended, _"-she_ is looking for." Smellerbee gave her a near imperceptible nod, and the girl greatly relaxed. She actually heard her sigh of relief.

Lex looked like she was holding in a chuckle as she said, "Thank you Si. You may return to your desk."

"Ah, yes'm Miss Lex!" The girl, Si, hurried off, looking quite flustered with herself. Smellerbee watched her go.

"Oh don't mind Si." Smellerbee turned back around to face the older woman, who said, "She's always like that. But anyways, you're here because you want to be a messenger?"

Smellerbee nodded. "Menshu said you needed someone."

"Aye, that's true. Would you tell me your name?"

"Um...Smellerbee." She had never before been embarrassed about her name. She had chosen it after all...sort of. But after the whole he/she thing with Si, and the fact that she had already been turned down so many times today, Smellerbee was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment.

Fortunately, Lex simply smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Smellerbee. I'm Lex...though you probably already know that. I just have a few questions for you, if that's alright."

"Okay." Smellerbee had done this multiple times today. Usually, it started with 'Can you do this?' or 'How good are you at that?' She nearly always had to answer negatively.

"Do you like to run?" Lex asked simply. She leaned forward on her desk, an interesting twinkle in her eye that Smellerbee couldn't quite place.

"Um...yeah, I guess."

Lex picked up a random game piece off her desk and twirled it between her fingers. Tapping it against her cheek, she asked, "You any good at it?"

"I guess so." Smellerbee felt like she should add more, so she said, "Before coming to Ba Sing Se, I used to live in the woods, and I was really good at climbing trees and stuff. So I don't get tired easily."

"Excellent!" Lex looked like she was having far too much fun with this. Smellerbee wasn't even sure what about it amused the woman so much, but she decided to take it as a good sign. "Just one more thing: can you read?"

Smellerbee felt so deflated, that Lex could probably see the way her face suddenly dropped. "No," she answered sullenly.

"Well, are good at memorizing then?" Lex quickly followed up, taking Smellerbee by surprised. The woman must've guessed her expression because she explained, "If you can't read, then you'll just have to memorize the directions before leaving to deliver letters."

"I...I can do that," Smellerbee said with probably a little more desperation in her voice than intended. She'd memorize all of Ba Sing Se if it gave her a job!

Lex's expression softened a bit and she nodded. "Alright then Smellerbee. Welcome to the team."

Smellerbee felt her eyes widen. "You mean...I can work here?"

"Of course. Can you come back tomorrow at dawn?"

"Yes! I will!" Smellerbee was grinning now. She had a job! "Thank you so much!"

Lex chuckled and fiddled the game piece between her fingers. "My pleasure Smellerbee. I'll have someone explain things to you tomorrow. But it's getting a bit late now. Best you get home before curfew."

"Thank you Miss Lex!" Smellerbee said again, earning an outright laugh.

"Oh, just call me Lex," she said. "Only Si calls me 'Miss.' I really don't know what I'm going to do with that girl. Go on now. It's almost sundown, and I want to get home in time for dinner."

Smellerbee practically skipped out of the mail shop, except she really wasn't one to skip. She instead settled for a happy trot as she made her way back towards the apartment. It occurred to her that she didn't know what the pay was, but so long as it wasn't anything less than a silver coin a day, they should be fine, if only just barely. If it still wasn't enough, then she would just have to organize something with Longshot ad force Jet to go out and find work for himself. Actually, she should do that anyway.

She was just turning down their street when Smellerbee felt eyes watching her. She subtly glanced over her shoulder and noticed two robed earthbenders, with wide brimmed hats and the familiar Earth Kingdom symbol on their sleeve. The Dai Li. Smellerbee quickly turned away and hurried along, not anxious for trouble. She didn't feel safe until she was back in the apartment, with the door shut firmly behind her. Almost immediately, the grin returned when Smellerbee spotted Longshot in the tiny kitchen area, stirring together the remains of last night's meal into something akin to soup. "I found a job!" she exclaimed, before launching into the full story.

Smellerbee retired to her pallet feeling content. And relieved. The past week had been difficult, between Jet's obsessions and the fact that only Longshot had a job. Smellerbee had little idea what to do with herself, besides sneaking off to learn firebending. But now she could do something. Something useful. And tomorrow would be the start of the 'new life' they came here for. She might even learn how to read! It was a mail shop, after all. And she was finally learning how to control her firebending, thanks to Mushi and Lee. And as for Jet...

Jet. She had nearly forgotten. Jet wasn't back yet. It was way past curfew. Spirits dammit.

* * *

 **So based on the episode where Iroh calls Smellerbee a boy, and she does that whole bit of "I'm a girl!" and Longshot goes to 'talk' with her, it seems that she has some issues with her identity, particularly her gender. Despite being more tom-boyish, she does seem quite adamant about the fact that she's a girl, but tries not to let the comments and whatnot bother her. I can definitely see her getting bullied at a young age and as a result try to be 'more like her gender.' In the series, it looks like she tries not to let it bother her, but deep down, she still has those insecurities that makes her lash out against being called a boy.**

 **So that's my deep, theological analysis on Smellerbee, both in my beginning little sequence as well as the whole he/she incident with Si.**

 **Ten points to anyone who can guess the 'planting a field' metaphor and how it connects to firebending. Like, seriously. I didn't really fully think out the metaphor myself. I mean, I have some vague idea of what Iroh was saying, but I didn't really fully think it out...whatever, someone make a metaphor.**

 **Okay, last thing. So this was originally entered in the FCP writing contest by Sun Daughter, and guess what? This story got in the top three! Yay! But you guys should go check out Sun Daughter's page to see the others that were entered. Lemme tell you, there were some real great ones out there, and you should definitely go read them. I think I should also add a special thanks to Sun Daughter herself, because without the contest, I doubt this story ever being published. So that's it. Tune in next time, in what will hopefully not be such an obnoxious wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Smellerbee tried to count the days, but it was all rather fuzzy. She tried to keep track on her fingers, holding them up one at a time, slowly going by the hours and minutes and seconds... She lost track after about the third or fourth time she had filled up all her fingers, and her head hurt too much to try again. After a long sigh, she decided it didn't matter. That was in her past, and now she had a new family. Her and Jet and Longshot. They were an odd combination, but Smellerbee didn't mind. They welcomed her, and that was enough.

 _They wouldn't still welcome me if they knew..._

One day, perhaps, Smellerbee hoped to share her dark, deep secret. And maybe they wouldn't reject her after they found out. It was a foolish dream, but Smellerbee couldn't help but wish it. It gave her something to hope for, and it was always important to hope for something. For now, however, she kept silent. She had only known them for a little over a month, after all.

They were building a home for themselves, out deep in the woods, partially in a cave and hidden by bushes so no Fire Nation soldiers could ever find them. It was nice to have a home again, even if it was only half-finished. It made her feel like she belonged somewhere again. In fact, she _did_ belong somewhere again. With Jet, who was big and strong and brave. And Longshot, who was silent but always seemed to be there, even if she didn't know him very well yet. The Freedom fighters, as Jet had taken to calling them. By the way Longshot rolled his eyes when he first suggested the name, Smellerbee knew he thought it was silly. She thought it was perfect.

But for now, the Freedom Fighters had a home to finish. Smellerbee was sneaking into the small Fire Nation colony they were close to for more supplies. It was the first big mission Jet had entrusted her with, and she was absolutely thrilled to do it. Longshot hadn't said anything on the matter, but then again, Longshot didn't really say much at all. Smellerbee wondered if he was mute, but she was too afraid to ask. Asking would lead to a story, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it yet.

The moon wasn't out, and the stars were covered by clouds. It was perfect for a little seven year old girl to slip silently into the village and snatch up what they needed. Distantly, in the back of Smellerbee's mind, she wondered if she was eight yet. But to figure that out she would have to count the days, and she had already decided that it didn't matter. She supposed she could stay seven for now. Eight was a rather big number.

No lights were on; everyone had long since snuggled away in their nice, warm beds in their nice, warm homes. Smellerbee glared at the houses, as if they were to blame for her misfortune, its occupants' comfort. And in a way, they almost were. This was all the Fire Nation's fault. They caused all of this. There should be Earth Kingdom citizens safe in those homes, not the ash-makers. And Smellerbee...well, she should never have existed in the first place. She didn't like to think on that.

As silent as a shadow, Smellerbee snatched up what they needed, stuffing it into the bag she brought with her, taking extra care to make sure her cargo didn't make any noise. Her work was easy, mostly because there were no guards up. The town was tiny, barely more than a hovel, and apparently the use of security was deemed unnecessary. Besides, who would want to attack such an insignificant village anyway? If only it was more than the three of them, then they could take back this place no problem.

A gentle whimper of a child left Smellerbee frozen where she stood, enveloped in the shadows around her. Suddenly there was a light, and she pressed herself against the wall of the house she was beside. The house where the noise had come from. Smellerbee prepared to run if need be.

There was some rustling, and the sound of a door opening silently. "Are you okay darling?" came the slightly muffled sound of a kindly woman. At least, she sounded kindly. Tentatively, Smellerbee raised her head to peek through the open window, finding a mother sitting on a bed and looking over a sniffling child, who had pulled his sheets up to his chin. He was small, younger than Smellerbee most likely, and his amber eyes were wet with tears. There was a candle on a table giving off a dull glow, and Smellerbee couldn't help but stare at it. It was almost like it was _calling_ to her. She felt she could just reach out and-

"I had a dream Mama," the little boy whimpered, breaking Smellerbee from her trance. "It was a scary dream." His eyes darted around the room in fear, as if expecting a spirit to suddenly jump out and snatch right out of his bed. The shadows looming on the wall from the flickering candle certainly made Smellerbee think so.

"What did you dream?" his mother asked gently, soothing his dark hair back and wiping away a tear racing down his cheek. She was gazing down at him with a look in her eyes that Smellerbee had practically forgotten. A look she barely recognized.

"There was a big monster," answered the child. "It was all red. It looked like blood!" He shivered and pulled his blankets tighter around himself. "It was chasing after me and wouldn't stop!" He glanced out the window and Smellerbee ducked just in time.

"Oh darling," the mother said, and Smellerbee dared to peek back through the window. The boy was cuddled in the woman's arms, clinging to her robe as if it were a lifeline. "It's okay. It was just a dream, you don't have to be afraid. It wasn't real." She rubbed circles on his back as she continued to whisper soft reassurances to him, promising him that he was safe with her.

"The monster was going to eat me," the child said in a near silent whisper. "It was eating everything." He curled into his mother, sniffling softly and shaking in her arms. "I don't want the monster to eat me," he sobbed, putting his thumb into mouth.

"The monster isn't going to eat you," the mother told him gently, setting him back on the bed so she could look at him. She wiped away the remainder of his tears and said, "Just remember: I will always protect you. I will _never_ let any monster eat you up. Okay?"

The boy sniffed. "Promise?" he asked around his thumb.

"Promise," the mother smiled, kissing his brow. "Now back to bed with you. Or you won't want to get up in the morning."

He nodded, wiping his eyes and putting on a brave smile. "Okay Mama," he agreed, crawling back beneath his blankets and snuggling in. His mother kissed him on the forehead and whispered something in his ear, before standing and blowing out the candle. Smellerbee waited until she had left the room before she dared move. Even then, she stayed still for several minutes after.

Very slowly, Smellerbee hoisted her bag and walked through the town. She found herself blinking back tears, slipping down her cheeks despite herself. _Stop it!_ she ordered, but she couldn't. It just...it wasn't fair! Even when she _had_ a mother she never found such love and comfort! And all because of _them._ The Fire Nation. The ones who do nothing but burn and destroy and... Smellerbee shut her eyes against the world and paused at the treeline.

Daddy had green eyes. And Mommy had brown. But really...no. Daddy had gold eyes. Eyes like the fire which he used to scorch the whole world. Eyes that blazed with contempt and hatred, gloating over the weak and the conquered. Taking whatever he wanted...not caring for the little girl that became the outcome. When she was little, she never knew why Daddy seemed to hate her so much. And now, she knew that he was never her daddy to begin with. Of course he didn't love her. She was a disgrace...a _monster._

 _"I always knew you where trouble! I should've left you out in the woods for the beasts! You...you're one of_ them."

Smellerbee shook herself. She wished she didn't know these things. She was too young to know these things. Maybe she was eight after all. She certainly felt more grown-up than seven...

 _"Get out of here, demon!"_

Amber eyes wet with tears. Love never given, only harsh glares. The day she first threw her sparks was the day the world ended. Fires, everywhere. People screaming. It had been an accident, she hadn't meant to. But there were so many things that were just an accident, and being an accident didn't make it all better. It didn't matter it wasn't her fault. It was still truth, and for it, she must suffer. Whether by the hands of those she had thought she could trust...or of the Fire Nation. She should be dead right now. Dead or _worse._ There was only one reason why Smellerbee stood here today. The thought of it just made her feel worse.

She began walking through the woods, eyes downcast to pick out the brambles that threatened to trip her in the dark of night. She could barely see and she dared not make a light for herself. She doubted she could do it, anyways. But it didn't matter, because there was no way she was going to try. She would _never_ let that part of herself out ever again.

Smellerbee sighed as she walked. Her bag of stolen supplies suddenly felt much heavier than it really was, a far too large a burden for her small form to carry. It seemed like everything these days was too heavy to lift. There was a weight on her chest, put there from so much pain and hate...and the fire. Smellerbee suddenly felt so very cold, despite the warm night.

It took much longer for her to walk back than it was to get to the village. Longshot was awake when she finally returned, silently resting in the single chair they had. She didn't know if he stayed up for her, or simply couldn't sleep, but Smellerbee didn't care much either way. He simply nodded to her, and she nodded to him, and she dropped her things and wearily pulled off her boots and outer clothes and gloves. She crawled into her sleeping mat, really more just a pile of old furs stuffed with soft grasses, and a blanket thin enough for the hot summer air. A far cry from the comfortable bed the little boy had curled up on.

Smellerbee tried to forget the boy and the mother, but she couldn't. And every time she thought of them, a sharp pang of jealousy shot through her. She hated it. She shouldn't be jealous of the Fire Nation! But she _wasn't_ jealous of the Fire Nation. Just of the look in the mother's eyes as she gazed down at her son, holding him to her bosom and keeping him safe from the nightmares. So protective. So calm. So _loving._ Smellerbee barely knew the word.

 _"You are nothing but an ash-making monster, just like the rest of the Fire Nation!"_

A tear rolled down her cheek.

 _"You bring nothing but hatred and destruction to the entire world!"_

Longshot got up and went to bed, making hardly a sound as he slipped beneath his own blanket.

 _"We should just give you to them. The Fire Nation can have their bastard back!"_

When sleep finally came for the weary girl, Smellerbee dreamed of a monster covered in blood chasing her down, a snarl on its face and murder in its golden eyes.

* * *

 **Well that turned out a little darker than I intended. Ah, whatever. I hope I didn't hit you guys over the head _too_ much with the symbolism. I tried not to be too heavy-handed with it, but I may have failed. Oh well.**

 **So, a little more on Smellerbee's past! For anyone who thinks she's way too mature for a seven year old, just remember the Duke, who is about the same age. Plus, she has had to grow up a lot in the past few months, much more than a normal kid. Also, while I do know several 'younger' seven year olds, I also know quite a few who are very mature for their age. And for people who think there is no way a seven year old would be sent out on a special mission by herself, just remember that is Jet, and this is the Freedom Fighters.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is kind of sort. Sorry 'bout that. But there is a lot of intense stuff here, lots of things that Smellerbee is going through and has to figure out. This here is basically the start of how she comes to hate the Fire Nation so much. And also the start of something a bit more troubling...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was well past midnight when Jet finally slipped into their tiny apartment. Smellerbee had fallen into a restless sleep, partly because she simply was too exhausted from her day of job hunting to stay awake, and partly because Longshot had urged her to get some rest. She had to be up at dawn, after all, for her new job, and no way was she going to be late on her first day. But Smellerbee still heard the soft click of the door closing, and the shuffling of Jet coming in. And then a light; Longshot lit the candle, catching Jet red-handed trying to slip silently into bed. Smellerbee groggily got up and came to sit beside her silent friend, joining him in his glare.

"Look, I know they're firebenders!" Jet exclaimed before Smellerbee could say anything.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. She was tired, so very tired, and she had spent the entire day looking for a job, and she had to be up at dawn, and she hated this city, and really, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "You don't get it!" she growled, marching up to Jet and sticking her finger into his chest. "Every day, it's the same thing: oh, they're firebenders, I swear they're Fire Nation! And all the proof you have is hot tea! And you go out, and follow them around, and meanwhile, Longshot his working all day trying to make sure we don't end out on the streets. And I just got a job too, so that we can pay rent, and what do I find? You, way out late, and we have no idea where you are, or if you're okay...What is the Dai Li caught you? By the spirits, use your head Jet! If you keep going on about firebenders they're going to take you away, and there's nothing that Longshot and I will be able to do." Smellerbee let out an exhausted breath and stepped back, pressing her palms to her temple. "Just...stop."

Jet looked taken aback. Smellerbee hadn't snapped at him like that since...well, she couldn't even remember since. In the forest, everything had been great. When she got mad at Jet, she could just stalk away and deal with it on her own, but now there was nowhere to go, and the candle was flickering dangerously, and there was that rage building up within her. Like the fire in her belly, begging to reach up and make itself known. But she couldn't. Not here. Certainly not in front of Jet.

Speaking of, he had just recovered himself. He settled his gaze into a determined glare, and said smoothly, "Look, I've been watching them. I'm positive that old man heats his tea on his own. There's just no way he could brew so much otherwise!"

"What do you know about brewing tea?" Smellerbee shot right back. It sounded a little weak, though maybe it was just her. It didn't help that what Jet said was probably true. Mushi was quite successful, after all, and coal was expensive.

Jet didn't stumbled. "I know that it takes longer than a minute for water to boil!"

Smellerbee groaned and turned away, finding that just looking at Jet was making her upset. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Why was he so determined to make enemies wherever he went?

Longshot placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. _You should get some rest,_ his eyes told her. _I'll deal with Jet._ Smellerbee sighed but nodded, and returned to her pallet. She sent Jet one last glare before curling on and covering herself with her blanket, shutting her eyes tight against the world. Longshot and Jet went into the kitchen area to talk, taking the candle with them. She could hear Jet's soft whispers, could almost imagine Longshot's replies. And the candle. She couldn't see it's light. The two had been kind enough to block it from her, so that she could sleep. But she could feel it, sense its flicker. It was...calming.

Smellerbee found she couldn't really sleep, so she focused on the candle instead. Longshot rustled, and the flame flickered with his movement. Jet picked it up, ready to blow it out, before he was stopped because the conversation wasn't over yet. Then it was set back down, and Jet's voice died away, until all Smellerbee knew was the candle. She tried to grab onto it, the way Lee had hardly a week ago. Take it and _breath._

She smiled when she felt the little flame breath with her. She hoped Jet didn't see.

-0-

Smellerbee had no trouble waking with the sun. She had woken with the sun every day of her life. It was like the moment the first rays shone over the earth, she was filled with its warmth, and sleep was no longer an option. Before, it had always been something of a nuisance, not being able to sleep in, unless she was _really_ sick. But now, Smellerbee was glad. She wasn't sure if she could've woken up otherwise, so exhausted as she was. She really wished she had some tea to wake her up, but tea was a luxury they couldn't afford. So she simply had to make due with splashing a little water on her face before heading out, making her way as quickly as possible to Lex's shop.

Smellerbee was actually excited. She's never had a job before, and usually the thought left her with a frown. Who wanted to go back to the same boring thing every day? But this time, she relished the work. She had been nearly dying of boredom in this city, and the feeling of helplessness nearly overwhelming. Plus, being a messenger didn't sound half bad. She'd get to go all over, and maybe hear some good gossip to keep her entertained. And Lex seemed nice enough, friendly even, which was such a relief after the first few harsh days of coming here.

Si was behind the counter when Smellerbee arrived, already smiling brightly. "Oh, hello again!" she exclaimed when she came in. "Miss Lex said you were coming!" She hopped from her seat, much like she did the day before, and said, "Come with me, over here!" She led Smellerbee to the back of the shop again, except this time she was taken to a door on the left. "This is the...well, we call the lounge, but I think the official term is the Messenger Headquarters or something like that," Si explained. "All the messengers come here to get their, um, messages. And then they go out! And when you're done you just come back here, and if there's nothing to message then you can just relax and catch your breath!" Si nodded, her bun bobbing with her. She opened the door, revealing a wide room with couches and files and cabinets, as well as a pot of tea brewing over a stove. There were four people hanging about, all different ages.

"Hello everyone!" Si exclaimed brightly. "This is..." She frowned. "Oh, I swear Miss Lex told me your name," she mumbled, mostly to herself. Then she brightened once more and said, "Smellerbee! Yes, that's it. Um, yeah, she's your new messenger! Well, she's not yours...I mean-"

"We get it, Si," the oldest, a woman who looked to be around twenty or so, said. Her hair was black, and Smellerbee was surprised by the paleness of her skin and...well, Fire Nation features. Especially since she had blue eyes. "Go back to your desk, we'll deal with the newbie."

"Yep!" Si agreed, whirling around to do just that.

"Don't mind Si," the woman said. "She's always like that." Smellerbee recalled Lex telling her the exact same thing just yesterday. "Anyway," the woman said, "I'm Naoki, and I'm in charge of the messengers. For this district, at least." She gestured to the young man next to her and said, "This is Lao. And-"

"Yin," the girl next to her greeted before Naoki could. The woman rolled her eyes but continued.

"Lastly, we have Rin." The last guy gave her a small wave. He was around Si's age, maybe 15 at the most, and had light brown hair with bright green eyes. Smellerbee couldn't help but notice that they were the same green eyes she had once seen on someone else. "Rin will show you the ropes around here. I hope you're not slow, we always have lots to do." With that, Naoki pulled some papers off a table and began sorting through them, handing them out and giving a few instructions. Smellerbee waited as Rin got his share, and then everyone save them left.

"So, Smellerbee huh?" Rin said casually, looking over his letters. "Interesting name. How'd you come about it?"

"What makes you think I did?" Smellerbee growled, not liking where this was going.

"Well, you had to come about it somehow," Rin replied with a shrug. "Whether you chose it or your parents named you it or something. Just saying it's an interesting name, so there's probably an interesting story behind it. Say, if your parents named you Smellerbee, it was probably for a reason. Like, your grandmother's name was Smellerbee, or it has some significance in some way." Rin frowned and turned to her. "I think I've been speaking a bit too long. Let's get going, or we won't get all these done."

Smellerbee blinked. "Um, okay." She followed him out through a backdoor, connected directly to the lounge. Or Messenger Headquarters. Or...whatever. Rin had put all his letters in a specific order, and was now walking down the street at a semi-fast pace.

"Alright, so here's how we start," Rin said. "First, you get your letters from Naoki. You gotta make sure you look at them all first, so that you can make a path of sorts, y'know? Now, Lex told me you can't read, which will make things a bit more difficult for you. You'll just have to remember which letter goes where, and the addresses."

"I can do that," Smellerbee told him defiantly, feeling a little embarrassed at him knowing she can't read.

"I'm sure you can," Rin replied with a smile. "Yin did that, before she learned to read. But before that, you need to know the streets. As you probably know, the Lower Ring is divided into several districts. We're in the 14th district, and that's were we usually keep. And you have the different sections of each district, with the streets and then individual addresses." He paused for a moment before saying, "I know that seems like a lot, but Ba Sing Se was built in a pattern. Once you know the patterns, it's easy to find your way around. But before I get into that, there's also letters that need to go other places. Whether different districts, or even a different ring. All messengers have permanent passports to the Middle Ring -which you will get shortly- and for the occasional letter we need to deliver to the Upper Ring, we get special, one-use passes. But, don't worry, you won't get any letters like that until you've got this district down.

"Speaking of which: District 14. You know where it starts and ends, right?" Smellerbee nodded. The zones were clearly marked, with small walls in between. Why they were even there, she had no idea. Maybe it was just to keep some order in the otherwise massive Lower Ring. "Good. So, some basic patterns to remember when delivering messages." Rin pointed up at the roofs and said, "See the tiles? Green means residential. Brown are services. And the rusty looking ones are shops. In the Middle and Upper Ring it's different, but you'll learn that later."

Rin paused in his explaining to walk up to a building with green tiles as the roof. It was an apartment complex, true to his word, and he pulled the first letter from his stack as they went inside. There was an old man sitting behind a desk, going over his numbers, and didn't look up until Rin had cleared his throat. "Eh? Can I help you?" he groaned, looking at the two through squinted eyes.

"Letter for apartment 16," Rin said, setting it down on the counter.

"Hm, alright." The old man took it and set it somewhere beneath his desk. Then he went back to his books without a second glance.

Back outside, Rin explained, "In apartment buildings, you don't have to deliver the letter straight to the person's door. Just give it to the clerk and they'll take care of it."

"They don't have to pay?" Smellerbee asks.

"Not to get a letter. The sender pays when they give the letter to the office."

Smellerbee frowned. "I don't get it. Why would somebody walk all the way to office to deliver a letter? And have to pay for it too? District 14 isn't tiny, but it's small enough that it's not that worth it."

"Well, people don't generally deliver letters within their own district," Rin explained. "Most of our mail comes from other districts. Which is what I was saying earlier. Once you get the hang of things, you'll have to deliver letters to the offices in a district over."

"Does that take long?"

"Not usually. Most offices are located in the center of the district, to keep it easy accessible no matter where you are. Also, you'll never have to deliver a letter more than one district over," Rin told her. "It's usually a little less then a day to get there and back, depending on how fast your go." He checked his next address and added, "Speaking of which, you would usually run these messages, so that we can get more in each day. Just today we're taking it slow, so that I can explain things to you."

"It seems a lot more complicated than I thought," Smellerbee sighed.

"A little bit," Rin admitted. "But once you get the hang of things, it's really not that bad."

"Even if I can't read the addresses?"

"Again, so long as you know the patterns, it's really not that hard," he repeated. "See, the lower ring of Ba Sing Se has a lot of refugees and all the lowest of the lows. So, not a lot of people can read. That's why the districts are broken up into colors rather than names or numbers." Rin pointed at a street post which had a stone circle at the top, its center painted a dark blue. "If you divide up your letters by colors, then you won't get them mixed up." They walked up to their next place, this time a flower shop owned by a stout, kindly looking woman who smiled and game Smellerbee a yellow daffodil after delivering the letter.

"But about streets and individual houses and stuff?" Smellerbee asked as they left, staring down at the flower she was given. The center was orange, and it kind of looked like a blooming candle.

"I was getting to that." Rin smiled encouragingly at her, and glanced down at his next letter. "C'mon, next we're heading to Pao Family Tea House." They rounded the corner and Smellerbee felt her heart drop.

* * *

 **Hello. My name is Procrastination. You might recognize me from Tzoulia's other story that just updated. Yeah, this chapter was sitting in her Docs, like, 90% done for at least a week. Meanwhile, I've had her in a choke-hold, keeping her from doing this or anything else (she was particularly upset at me when she didn't study for the multiple tests she had the other day). Anyway, I was feeling a little sympathetic today, and let Tzoulia go long enough for her to come up with some ending for this chapter (my only compromise was that it had to end in a cliffhanger...again). So enjoy this while you can folks! Who knows when we'll see Tzoulia again.**

 **Just a little note on the patterns of Ba Sing Se: the roof thing I came up with because the three rings are actually divided in that the lower ring has dark green roofs, the middle ring has light green, and the upper ring has pale yellow or gold-ish. The rest of the patterns I came up with myself, but it does kind of make sense. Ba Sing Se is a city of organized chaos, everything has its place, and the Dai Li keep order. I wouldn't be surprised if there really was a pattern to everything, and in the lower ring it would make sense if it was less street names and numbers and more things anyone could recognize. I'll bet a lot of people in the lower ring can't read.**


End file.
